İce Golem
thumbThe Ice Golem has personality zero humor hi He frosts over everything yuthumbruku arkadaşlar golemi teker tamam. *'Summary' **The Ice Golem is a troop unlocked once the is upgraded to level 8. **Ice Golems are powerful tanking units that, upon death, freeze everything in its radius. However, the death freeze does not deal any damage. **Ice Golems prioritize above all other targets, and will bypass all other types of enemy while any emain on the battlefield. This is true even if they are under attack by enemy , skeletons. Note that like all that prioritize Ice Golems do not consider the egardless of whether or not it contains enem, but do consider the defending triggered) to be defensive buildings. Once all are destroyed, Ice Golems become like any other with no preferred target; they will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type, and will turn and attack enemy if they become aware of any nearby. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A good strategy is to release Ice Golems and wait until all splash damage defenses like fire on them then release units like **Since the Ice Golems do small amounts of damage themselves, it's important that they are backed up by high damage-dealing troops, like **The Ice Golem can counter a single-target When the Ice Golem dies, it will freeze it, allowing other troops to take the out *'Defensive Strategy' **Ice Golems, which similar to and are very high-health that can be used to soak up fire (meat shields). Make sure that the Ice Golem is in the middle or in range of most of your defenses, as the Ice Golem can distract attacking very effectively for a considerable amount of time. Even when overwhelmed, the Ice Golem freezes any remaining attackers for a few seconds. **Ice Golems can prove to be a valuable defensive troop inNot only can it soak up damage so that other troops can attack behind its cover, when it does die, the resulting freeze will stall the attackers for some time, allowing both Clan Castle troops and defenses to quickly pile damage onto the attackers. ---- *'Trivia' **You can have a maximum of 18 Ice Golems at one time in a complete set of fully upgraded This number increases to 20 if you include the 2 that can fit into a level 5 or high. On the battlefield, you can clone an additional 6 Ice G **Unlike the regular Golem, the Ice Golem does not split in two smaller golemites when destroyed. **He is the troop inspired by Clash Royale game. Unlike in Clash Royale game, he is a bit different. His arm is bigger and he doesn't have the black part behind his neck. **It is not recommended to be used as a moving freeze spell as it targets defenses only and takes too much space to be worth a walking freeze spell. This role can be given to the witch. It spawns a lot of skeletons an infinite amount of times so it hopefully distracts defenses. Unlike the ice golem, it can actually deal damage. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Kategori:Kara İksir Birlikleri